The Loss of a Firefighter, The Gain of a Lover
by Dereks True Mate
Summary: Kagome is the wife a firefighter who has just found out that she is pregnant. But the next news that will shock her would be even worse. Inuyasha her husband for 5 years is killed in the line of duty. What happens when Kagome falls in love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters. I do maybe own any characters I might later add into the story. **

Chapter 1 :The News

Kagome sighed as she paced back and forth in the bathroom waiting for two minutes to be up. She sighed heavily to herself because she was overly nervous for what awaited her at the end of the two minutes. On the other hand Kagome Takashi was married to Inuyasha Takashi who was a local and famous fireman for Tokyo. She loves him more than anything and was always nervous when he went out on calls.

Kagome sighed as the two minutes were finally up. She took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom counter in her and her husbands large pent house. She took a deep breath closing her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and picked up the pregnancy test that lied on the counter-top. Kagome looked down to see the results, as she stood there she just felt like time had stopped. She knew for a fact that Inuyasha did not want a child and that he barely liked kids. What Kagome saw on the little plastic test thing in her hand terrified her for the fact that she was indeed very much pregnant.

Kagome sighed as she threw away the pregnancy test and walked out of the bathroom. She then went to her kitchen and got her self a cup of coffee that had sugar and cream in it. Kagome sighed as she looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 11 o'clock and Inuyasha was still not home. This worried her because normally Inuyasha was home by 9:30 when it was a normal day down at the station.

Kagome sighed as she went to the couch and turned on the TV. The noise from the large plasma screen TV came on. She took the remote and switched it to the news because if Inuyasha wasn't home yet, he was more then likely on the news.

Sure enough the lady on the news was talking about a huge fire and all the firemen in Tokyo were there trying to put it out. Kagome sighed as her worry began to grow more and more at the thought of Inuyasha fighting that fire. She stayed up for a good chunk of the night as she eventually found herself asleep on the couch with the TV still on.

The next morning she found herself waking up to the sound of someone knocking on her door and ringing the door bell. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room realizing it was morning. She sighed as she turned off the TV and walked to the door and opened it.

What she found on the other side of the door truly shocked her to no end. It was Sesshomaru Takashi, Inuyasha's older step brother and the Chief of the fire station that Inuyasha worked for. Kagome looked at him rather confused because normally Sesshomaru didn't come around because he really didn't like his step brother all that much.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on where is Inuyasha?" she asked realizing that Inuyasha hadn't come home yet.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and pulled Inuyasha's helmet out from behind his back and looked at Kagome with a sad expression on his face. "Kagome…. I am so sorry.." He said softly as he didn't look at her in the eyes.

Kagome eyes widened when he spoke, she knew exactly what had happened not needing to be told. Her eyes instantly began to water as her worst fear became true. Inuyasha had died in a fire. Kagome couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs "NOOOOOO!"

Kagome couldn't think straight at the moment as her knees gave out on her and she found herself in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru just stood there holding on to Kagome because that was all he could do. He felt for her in a way even knowing he didn't really like his step-brother all that much but he did have a respect for Kagome. She was still in a daze, she pretty much cried herself until she fell asleep.

**Authors note: I know this was really short and all but I wanted to make it simple before I get into all the really fun stuff. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Now all of your Review!!**

**Inuyasha: HEY! Why the fuck did I die?!**

**Author: Because it is part of the plot line I mean you kind of needed to be out of the way since it is not a Inuyasha and Kagome story.**

**Sesshomaru: What little brother are you Jealous that This Sesshomaru gets the girl in this story and not you?**

**Inuyasha: Hmph!**

**Author: Well we will see you next time. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me like forever to update but I have been having a hectic life and a loss of inspiration. So I shall give you this chapter for the fact that I have been inspired by the best Fire Fighter Edward/Bella fanfic. Anyway on to the story.**

Kagome had spent the whole night crying and Sesshomaru had stayed for the most part of her crying, But he had to leave to go back on duty. Kagome was now much to her dismay sitting in front of a funeral arranger with her best friend, Sango, sitting next to her. To Kagome, the man just seemed to go on and on at the moment. Kagome was indeed depressed, not only was her husband dead, but she was also pregnant with his child. Kagome sighed as she tuned into what Sango and the man… _Chuck?… yeah that's what his name was…_ She thought to herself.

After about 3 hours of torture everything was set up for Inuyasha's funeral. Kagome sighed as she drove to the Station to pick up Inuyasha's belongings that he would leave there for the nights and days he was on duty. She really didn't want to go, but the Chief of the station had talked her into it.

When she got there, she parked in a spot across the street and walked up to the station. Walking in without even knocking since all of the men there knew her. Kagome gave a weak smile to some of the men that saw her walk in. They all told her how sorry they were and gave her a hug, Kagome just nodded not really saying anything else about it.

Kagome walked up the stairs to the room Inuyasha shared with Sesshomaru on the nights they worked in the station. She knocked on the door before walking in. She saw Sesshomaru sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up at her with sympathy in his eyes, which had been a bit weird since she had never really gotten to know Sesshomaru. She had noticed that he had kept to himself and not really wanting to hang out with the other firefighters. She gave him a small wave and began to pack up Inuyasha's things.

As Kagome began to pack things up, she realized how difficult it was to do the task without breaking down into tears. Kagome did her best to keep herself together since she really didn't want to break down at the exact moment, But once she picked up a picture of her and Inuyasha on their wedding day, she couldn't help it.

She just collapsed and began to cry like crazy. She was crying so much, she didn't even noticed that Sesshomaru had picked her up into his arms. Now cradling her to his chest, He began rocking her back in forth in an attempt to calm her tears.

Kagome Cried for a good hour before she was actually able to calm herself down. She whipped all of the tears off her face and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sorry about this.." she said softly getting out of his arms. Sesshomaru nodded softly as he gave her a small smile.

"It is fine.. I understand what you are going through" he said in a some what concerning voice.

Kagome straightened out her clothes then finished packing up Inuyasha's things and began to take the couple of boxes down to her car. Sesshomaru helped her, which Kagome was grateful for since she wasn't all that strong. When everything was loaded up she went and told the guys when the funeral was and told that them that they were all invited. She then went to Sesshomaru .

"Thank you very much Sesshomaru…. You have a been a great help" She said softly she gave him a weak smile. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Your welcome Kagome… let me know if you need anything" he said handing her a piece of paper that had his cell number on it.

Kagome was a bit surprised but took it and put it in her pocket. Kagome the took a deep breath and left the station. She drove home slowly she wasn't in any rush to get back to the lonely apartment. Kagome sighed as she stopped at a bookstore on the way home grabbing herself some books to read to maybe help her get her mind of her depression. After that she was forced to go home since she really didn't have anything else to do at the moment. Kagome went to her apartment and just sat on her bed and read her books not really in the mood for food or anything else at the moment.

--

It was the day of the funeral and Kagome had very un-willingly dragged herself out of the bed. Kagome got dressed in a black business suit and put half of her hair up in a pony tail and the rest laid against her back and neck. She put on a bit of make-up and then headed out to the funeral since she had Schedule to be a morning procession.

It was a dull and cloudy day in Tokyo and she sighed as she figured it was perfect for Inuyasha's funeral. Kagome got into her car and drove to the church where it was being held. Afterwards they would all go over to the church down the street and continue with the burial. Kagome was the first one at the church since she had to come early to make sure everything was in order. Kagome walked in and froze when she saw the casket at the front of the room. She hadn't seen Inuyasha's body at all and she was a little afraid to.

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly began to walk over to the open casket. The damages to his outer appearance were not as bad so they were able to cover his upper body with make-up and his fire-fighter uniform of course, since it was a tradition for the firefighter's who die in the line of duty to be buried in their uniform.

Kagome got closer and closer with each small step she took towards the casket. Kagome finally stood in front of the casket, she took a deep breath and looked down to see her dead husband laying there with his eyes closed. Kagome couldn't help it she instantly burst out in tears. It hurt a lot to see her husband like that .

"Oh Inuyasha…. Why did you have to leave me…"she said softly running her hand along his ice cold cheek.

Kagome just stood there tears pouring down her face as she looked at her husband. She stood there for a good 10 minutes before the coordinator walked over to her and got her attention. He went over the last details making sure everything was perfect. Kagome just nodded as he began to talk on. Soon people began to walk into the church all of them either crying of looking very depressed and sad.

Kagome greeted them the best she could at the moment. Most of the people were his co-workers and her friends and his friends. Kagome was hugged and got a lot of sympathy but at the moment she liked the sympathy because it made her feel a bit better she wasn't exactly sure why.

After everyone had arrived the procession started. The funeral preacher man began to talk and Kagome sat in the front row with Sango on her left and Sesshomaru on her right which was a bit of a surprise but he was being very kind to her she wasn't exactly sure why but right now she didn't care because she needed all the comfort she could get.

She knew that sounded a bit selfish but she honestly didn't care at the moment. The Procession went smoothly when the preacher had finished he gave a chance for people to go up and say some words about Inuyasha. Kagome took a deep breath as she stood up and walked to the podium that was in front of Inuyasha's casket.

She looked out at the familiar sad faces, She didn't speak for a good minute but no one dared to rush her because everyone understood that she was having a huge difficulty. Finally after a minute she began to speak.

"Many of you.. Knew Inuyasha as a friend, or a co-worker.. And in many other ways.. Inuyasha and I had been together since we were Freshman's in High School. Inuyasha was my world… he picked me up when I was down and knew all the ways to make me laugh and knew the ways to cheer me up when I needed it the most. We had gotten married five years and he took up the career as a Fire Fighter… which was his dream job.. I let him do it even knowing I would worry about him every time he was away from me and on the job… Inuyasha was everything to me and I honestly don't know what I am going to do without him…"she said breaking down into full on tears.

Kagome couldn't speak anymore she just had to stop talking so she went and took her seat. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and held her tight trying to calm her down a bit. Kagome looked up when someone went up to the stand and began to speak. Koga was the next in line to speak, now he obliviously wasn't the best of friends with Inuyasha but they worked together so they knew one another good enough even knowing they would often start fights with one another and have battles over everything. Koga sighed heavily before he began to speak.

"Inuyasha and I weren't the best of Friends but we would fight over everything and make everything into see who could do it better. Inuyasha was a good guy and a good friend and I wish that he was still here today because now I have no one to argue with over dumb little things." He stopped taking a deep breath trying to make sure that he didn't cry or anything.

"I honestly wish I could have been better friends with him now that he is gone.. I wish that we could have stopped are fighting and actually taken the time to get to know one another. I know for one thing that he did have a beautiful wife who we had both wanted back in high school and we both did some tricks on one another to get the girl but he ended up winning her heart and honestly I am glad because Inuyasha treated her well over the years even knowing they did have a habit for starting their own little fights as well. All I can say thought is I am really going to miss the guy." He said taking a deep breath and walking off back to his seat.

The next one to speak was Sango which meant she had to leave Kagome's side. Sango went up to the podium and looked at the crowd then looked back at Inuyasha and gave a weak smile before whipping her tears away quickly.

"Inuyasha and I weren't close friends but he hung around one another a lot since my best friend was his wife. I have known him since we were in high school and I had remember often times telling Kagome to not go out with him and not to even waste her time. Well I can honestly say that I am very glad she didn't listen to my advice. Inuyasha turned out to be wonderful to Kagome even knowing he did have his anger management issues they still made the cattiest couple and I am just sad to see that their time has to come to an end." She said softly she couldn't continue because tears just began to well up in her eyes.

Sango went and sat back down and hugged Kagome as they both began to cry overly once again. Other people went and talked about how great Inuyasha was and how they were all sad to see him have to die. After about an hour or two everyone had spoken and the procession part ended.

Everyone Exited the church and began to head over to the Graveyard for the burial. Kagome was having a hard time walking only for the fact her vision was clouded by tears. Sango and Miroku helped her walk out and got her into the special car that was reserved for the Immediate family of the Deceased.

When they made it to the graveyard everyone made it over to the spot that Inuyasha was to be buried which was right next to his mother and his father. Everyone took their seats and the preacher said another little insert from the bible. Kagome didn't pay much attention to him because her thoughts were clouded along with her vision. Soon it was time for the grave to be raised down into the grave and everyone stood up and watched. There was complete silence except for the sound of people crying.

Kagome watched slowly until she had to look away and buried her head into some ones chest which ended up being Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru just put his arm around her and let her cry he really didn't mind at the moment. He knew that if it was any other situation he would have just pushed her off of him but right now this is what his half-brother would want. Sesshomaru made a vow right then that he would keep an eye on Kagome and make sure that she took care of her self and lived on just the way Inuyasha would want her to.

Soon people began to leave after he was buried people came up to Kagome and told her how sorry they were for her loss. Kagome just nodded and hugged them not really caring what any one had to say at the moment.

Kagome eventually went home as she walked in the door she couldn't believe she was staring at an empty apartment she didn't know what she was going to do because she knew she didn't have the money to pay for the apartment on her own which mean she would more then likely have to move and find a new place to live.

Kagome tried to get that off her mind at the moment She sighed as she walked up the stairs and just collapsed on her bed and just cried herself to sleep because honestly that was all she could do at the moment she couldn't get herself to do anything more the that.

Kagome had no idea what she was going to do with her husband gone and a baby on the way….

**___**

**Alright folks that is the end of this chapter. I am actually quite proud of my self on how long it is I know it could have been longer but I am slowly working on getting them longer and longer for your guys. **

**As for the way the funeral went down I know that is more then likely not the way a fire Fighter funeral is but I have never personally seen one to I just did what I remember from my dad's funeral. **

**I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and the more reviews you give me the father I get it up, because your reviews give me inspiration to get a chapter out. So Let me know if you have any ideas you would like to see in the up coming chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she sat in front the waiting room of the doctors office, It had been 2 months since Inuyasha had died and she needed to get a check up for her baby that was still on the way. Kagome had spent her free time either working over time or searching for a new apartment. Kagome had a good job as a Corporate Executive Manager for a popular trading company in Tokyo and she was paid a pretty decent amount of money but she didn't really have enough money to pay for the Penthouse she had shared with her husband. Kagome sighed as she flipped the page of the newspaper she was currently looking for apartments in. She tapped the highlighter on her chin lightly as she read the different advertising for the apartments for rent. Kagome circled a couple here and there that were in her price range and close to her work.

Kagome looked up when she heard her name being called by one of the nurses and she ignored the sting in her heart when she had to hear the last name she use to share with her husband. Kagome was lead into a small white room that had a health poster or two hanging on the wall. The nurse took her blood pressure and handed her a patients gown to get dressed into. Kagome sighed as she waited for the nurse to leave before she put on the piece of cloth that could hardly be called clothing. Kagome hummed softly to herself as she waited for the doctor while staring at one of the posters reading it over and over again.

After about 10 minutes of waiting the doctor came into the room and smiled at Kagome. He had been the doctor to give birth to Kagome so he was very pleased to hear that Kagome was pregnant and that he would have the honors of delivering the baby. The doctor looked around the room surprised to not see a man with Kagome that would be the father of the baby which concerned him a bit since he had always thought that Kagome would be the one to find a nice boy to settle down with.

Kagome saw the look on the doctors face as he looked around the room as if looking for someone and she sighed knowing exactly what it was he was looking for. "Hi Dr. Su Chong, I know what you are thinking….Inuyasha Takashi was my husband…"she said softly knowing he had to have heard about the firefighters that had died in the big fire.

Dr. Su Chong stood there surprised for a minute he had heard about the terrible fire and knew that at least 6 of the firefighters had died. "Oh Kagome… I'm so sorry.." He said softly as he went and gave her a hug since he had known Kagome all of her life but had only recently moved back to Japan since he was originally from China, So he hadn't heard about Kagome getting married and everything.

Kagome hugged him back and broke away after a few minutes. "Thank you.." she said softly looking down at her hands for a few minutes she then looked back up. "So.. What do I need to know about being pregnant?" she asked softly not really sure what went on during these check-ups.

Dr. Su Chong smiled as he looked at his chart and then looked up at Kagome "Well there are a lot of things you are going to need to know, I will help you with the basics today but it might it also be a good idea to go buy some books on pregnancy if you really want to learn all you can for this, Now we are going to also have to get you started on some vitamins as well" He said with a smile as he began to fill out the prescriptions she would need. "Now do you know how far along you are?" he asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome thought for a minute trying to think of how long it has been since the last time Inuyasha and her had made love which was probably when the baby had been conceived. "I think I have to be about 2 and half months" she said looking at her doctor with a soft smile on her face.

Dr. Su Chong nodded as he finished the prescriptions and took some notes on his clipboard. "Alright then here is what you need to know.." He said as she began to tell her all the information that she would need to know. Before long Kagome had found herself in the room alone and getting dressed in her normal clothes.

When she was done Dr. Su Chong came back in and handed her the prescription papers. "Alright Kagome make sure you make your next appointment with the nurses up front and check into the books I told you about" He said with a smile as he shook her hand and left to go see another patient that was waiting in another room.

Kagome sighed as she went to the front desk and did everything she had to do with the nurse. She wasn't due back to the doctors office for a couple of weeks and she would make sure she write it down so she wouldn't forget about it.

Kagome left the doctors office and headed towards the Pharmacy that was close by so she could get her vitamins. Kagome had taken the week off since her husband had died and her boss insisted that she do it and she would be paid so she had nothing to worry about.

Kagome sighed she hated not really having nothing to do because that gave her mind the chance to wonder which mean it would more then likely lead to tears which was something she didn't want right now.

Kagome walked into the pharmacy and gave the lady her little slip thing that gave her permission to have the vitamins. The lady told her that they would be ready in about an hour and to pick them up then. Kagome nodded and thanked the lady. Kagome began to walk out of the store to think if there were any book stores around the area.

Kagome got into her car and headed towards the nearby Borders. When she got there she headed straight towards the books on pregnancy. She sighed as she took a deep breath and then began to brose the large section she had enough money to buy as many books as she wanted because not only did she have her job money but she also had money from Inuyasha's life insurance.

About 45 minutes later she had at least 25 books in her arms and she walked up to the check out maneuvering very carefully so she wouldn't drop any of the books. Kagome made her way to the check out then a worker helped her get all of the books to her car which she was rather grateful for the help. Kagome sighed as she headed back to the pharmacy and got her vitamins then she headed home. Kagome was planning to have Sango over later to finally tell her that she was pregnant and Kagome was rather nervous about it.

Kagome made it home and made a couple trips back and forth between her penthouse and the car to get all the books up into her room. Kagome sighed as she sat down on the kitchen counter and swallowed some of her vitamin pills and looked around noticing that she still had about 2 hours before Sango was suppose to show up. Kagome thought about what she was going to do to distract herself for the time being since she didn't want to sit there and do nothing.

Kagome decided that she would spend the next two hours just reading one of her pregnancy books that she had gotten since she knew it was going to be a lot of reading so she might as well get a head start on it.

For Kagome the two hours passed by rather fast and she had already gone through one of her books. She got up and went to the door when she heard Sango knocking on it. Kagome smiled as she opened the door and saw her best friend in the whole world standing there with a bucket of her favorite ice cream in her hands.

"Hey Sango, Thanks for coming.." she said softly taking the ice cream and walked to the kitchen knowing that Sango would just fallow her.

"Hey Kagome, how are you holding up?" she asked softly looking at her best friend really concerned for her well being.

Kagome shrugged softly as she popped off the lid to the ice cream and grabbed a spoon and began to eat the yummy ice cream before she was unable to eat it due to being pregnant and all.

"I am doing ok… but there is something I need to tell you…"she said softly trying to figure out exactly how she would tell Sango.

Sango grabbed a spoon as well and got a mouthful of the ice cream as well wondering what Kagome would have to tell her.

"What is it Kagome?" she asked softly looking at her a bit concerned.

"Sango…I'm…..Well….I'm Pregnant.."she said softly in a whisper which if Sango hadn't been right next to her she would probably not have heard what Kagome had said.

Sango looked at Kagome in shock unsure of what to say. Sango had known Inuyasha rather well and he was never the type of person who wanted kids so she was curious how Kagome could have gotten pregnant.

"When did you find out?" she asked softly looking at Kagome figuring that would be a reasonable question to ask at the moment.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed "The night that Inuyasha died…"she said softly looking down at the bucket of ice cream in her hand unsure what else to say at the moment.

Sango looked at Kagome a bit speechless not exactly sure what to say. All she could do was put down her spoon and hug Kagome close to her knowing that she would need the hug.

Kagome couldn't help but hug Sango back as she put down the ice cream and held on to her friend tight. "Oh Sango I don't know what to do… "She said softly as she couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

Sango just hugged her tight rubbing her back. "Don't worry Kagome, everything will be alright, You have a good job and I am here for you" she said softly holding on to her best friend.

Sango smiled softly. "Besides you always wanted a child" she said softly as she held on to her friend.

Kagome pulled away and nodded softly "your right I can't think negative.." she said softly as she looked around and put the ice cream away. "wanna spend the night and read pregnancy books with me and help me look for an apartment?" she asked with a smile.

Sango smiled and nodded "Sure I would be delighted." she said happily as they both went up to Kagome's room and spent the night reading and looking at apartments online.

It has been a month since the death of Inuyasha and Kagome was surviving she had gotten a new apartment and with the help of Sango and the entire firefighter team they helped her move into the apartment making things easier on her since she was pregnant.

Kagome was slowly beginning to show in her stomach it was slightly bigger then it use to be and Kagome couldn't help but to be a bit glad, She was actually finding herself excited about her baby that was on the way.

Kagome sighed as she got into her car and headed down towards the baby store once again to get some items for the baby. Kagome figured it would be best to get things in small amounts at a time that way she doesn't go over her budget.

When Kagome got to the store she got and cart and began to walk around smiling. Kagome couldn't get any clothes yet due to the fact she didn't know whether or not it was a boy or a girl yet, So Kagome stayed to getting some basic baby things that could be for a boy or a girl. Kagome continued to walk around the store slowly getting a little excited to have the baby because it would be someone with her and she wouldn't be alone in the world and that would keep her distracted for the thought of loosing her husband.

When Kagome was done at the baby store she sighed as she headed home to drop off some of the stuff that she had bought off. When she parked into her normal parking space she noticed a familiar car in the visitor parking but she couldn't place who the car exactly belonged to.

She shook it off and got out of the car and attempted to grab all of her bags in one shot so she wouldn't have to come back down. When she was coming to the realization that she would have to make two trips another hand appeared out of now where and picked up the remaining bags and it almost made her jump.

Kagome looked up and noticed that it was Sesshomaru and then she finally pieced together that it was his car that she had seen. Kagome smiled at him but she did think it was rather weird that he was here and helping.

"Oh, Hello Sesshomaru.. What are you doing here?" she asked softly as she closed the trunk.

"It is customary to say thank you when someone lends a helping hand before asking questions" he said with his normal cold humor.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him "Thank you Sesshomaru, Now is there something I can help you with?" she asked looking at him.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you about some things, and see how you were doing" he said in a distant tone.

Kagome looked at him oddly but nodded "Sure, come on up" she said softly wondering what Sesshomaru needed to talk about with her.

Kagome led him up the stairs to her apartment that she now shared with no one. It didn't take long for her to get all the way up the stairs and up to her apartment.

Once they were in the apartment she closed the door behind them and smiled. Kagome went and put the bags down on the table and Sesshomaru seemed to follow her lead by doing the same.

Kagome then went and at on the couch and motioned for Sesshomaru to do the same. Sesshomaru nodded a bit and sat down in a arm hair across from her.

"So Sesshomaru, What can I do for you?" Kagome asked softly as she went and moved her hair out of her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at her and it seemed like he was trying to think hard one what he was going to say next.

"Well Kagome, I know that my brother's passing has been hard on you, and your little friend Sango can't keep a secret, so I know you are pregnant…I wish to help you in any way I can in honor of my brother.. I know most of the time we ended up arguing and fighting all the time… but I want to make up for all of that.. If you will let me." he said with a nod.

At first Kagome thought he was joking at first and she was really shocked that he knew about her little secret. But after she could tell that he wasn't messing with her she thought for a minute she nodded softly.

"Sesshomaru, I could honestly use all the help I can get when it comes to this baby… I would be glad to have your help" she said softly.

"I knew that Inuyasha had never wanted children…and that was something I always had dreamed of.. I had gotten so scared when I found out I was pregnant… I thought he was going to get so mad…. But now.. That I think about it.. I honestly think he would have been ok with it.." she said softly

Sesshomaru just nodded softly. "Inuyasha was always like that, He would swear up and down that he hated something but he honestly never really did… it was all sort of an act."he said with a sigh.

Kagome nodded softly as she looked at him. "You know.. I honestly can't believe that he is really gone.. We were suppose to be together forever… but I knew being a firefighter.. Had it's risks.. But I always thought.. It would never be him.. Inuyasha was too hot headed to let a fire stop him… I guess that reality just smacked me in the face.." she said softly with a smile.

Sesshomaru only nodded not really saying a word. He seemed like he was just being there for her to just listen and that was something Kagome just honestly needed.

Kagome knew that for the next nine months of her life it was going to be honestly very difficult and she was unsure of what it would bring but she would try her best to make it through and take care of the baby as best as she could when it came.

Kagome had a feeling that if she had the help of her friends and Sesshomaru she could actually do this and hopefully make a good enough mother.

Well that is it for this Chapter, Kind of a crappy ending but it is late at and I am tired, I have been meaning to do this for a long time and I have been delaying it a lot.

I am going to try to get the next chapter out a lot faster next time especially if you guys review!!

Well See you next time,

EdwardCullensWife.


End file.
